Quinn in New York?
by hihello
Summary: Rachel lives in New York and she is living her dream until she meets Quinn. What is Quinn doing in New York? discontinued
1. Seeing Quinn again

"Hi" she said after she realised that she recognized the hostess.

"Hello welcome to.." Quinn said before looking up and seeing Rachel. She immediately stopped talking and said "hi".

There was a moment of silence and both of the girls were thinking about what to say now. They hadn't seen each other in ages.

"How are you?" Rachel said after a while.

"Okay" Quinn responded blushing a little "Haven't seen you in a while"

Rachel didn't know how to respond and just stood there waiting for Quinn to talk.

"So how is life in New York?" Quinn asked. Rachel didn't know what to answer, so she just said, "Fine". There was an awkward silence and Rachel started looking at the ground. It was very unusual for her to look at the ground like that. Quinn didn't know how to respond, so she decided to just do her job and show Rachel and her friend, who Quinn didn't know, to a table. "Enjoy your meal", she said before walking back to the front of the restaurant.

"That was awkward", Lila said to Rachel, "Who is she?". Rachel didn't respond immediately, "Just a high school friend". Rachel didn't know why she used to word friends, Quinn and her were never really friends. Why would she say that they were? She decided to stop worrying about it and enjoy her meal with Lila.

When they finally left the restaurant Quinn wasn't the hostess anymore. She was replaced by a handsome boy.

xxx

The next day Rachel woke up with a hang over. It reminded here of the party she held in high school with all the glee kids. It was the first time that she really drunk. Than her mind went to Quinn. Why was she working as a hostess in New York? Rachel thought Quinn still lived in Lima. Why didn't Quinn tell her that she was in New York? There were so many questions in Rachel's head that she decided to call Puck after she ate breakfast.

She called Puck after she ate breakfast, but he didn't answer his phone. Rachel didn't leave it there, she decided to call Mercedes now. Mercedes did answer her phone. "Hi, it's Rachel", Rachel said. "Hi", Mercedes said surprised. Rachel never called her. "I was wondering if you knew why Quinn is in New York?", Rachel asked.

"Of course I do, didn't she tell you?"

"No, she didn't. The last time I spoke to her, she was still in Lima. So what is she doing in New York?"

"She is pursuing her dreams, didn't you know that she always wanted to open a coffee shop in New York?"

"Yes.. She mentioned that once. I forgot about that."

"I have to go Rachel. I'm sorry that I can't talk for long, bye"

"Bye"

One of Rachel's questions was answered now, but she still had so many questions that weren't answered in her head. She tried to call Quinn, but the phone number was out of service. Rachel finally went to work. She was late and the director yelled at her when she came in, but Rachel didn't care. The only thing she was thinking about was Quinn.


	2. Finally talking

I like writing short chapters, so this is another short chapter.

* * *

><p>A week later Rachel is still thinking about Quinn. She needs to call her and talk to her. She decides to call Puck, who is Quinn's best friend, and ask for Quinn's number. Puck gives her the number without asking why. She is relieved, she doesn't feel like explaining to Puck that she just needs to talk to her. It's one of the times that she really likes Puck. He is just a nice guy.<p>

She calls Quinn, but hangs up the second she hears Quinn saying "Hi". She doesn't know what to do . What would she even say to her? This isn't as it was supposed to go. She decides to call again and just try to say something.

"Hi, this is Quinn."

"Hi.. it's Rachel."

"Oh.. hi, how did you get my number?"

"I just asked Puck."

"I didn't think you would call me after what I did."

"I didn't think I would call you either, but I forgive you now. I know you didn't mean it."

"Thanks"

"Would you like to go for a coffee sometime?", Rachel asked unsure if she really wanted to see Quinn again.

"That would be great, I have time tomorrow."

"Tomorrow is fine, where would you like to go?"

"I don't mind, what's is close to you?"

"There is this small coffee shop near my apartment. It's very nice. I will text you the address."

"Okay. See you at four?"

"Four is fine, bye."

"Bye"

Rachel already felt nervous about tomorrow. She texted Quinn the address and went out to meet some friends for dinner.

xxx

The next morning when Rachel woke up the first thing she thought about what she would say to Quinn when they would see each other again this afternoon. She didn't have a lot of time to think about it, because the doorbell rang. We could be at her door this early? She got dressed very quickly and opened the door. It was her aunt Julia. What was she doing here?

"Hi", Rachel said.

"Hi darling."

"How are you, come in.", Rachel didn't want to be rude

"I don't have time to come in. I just had to return this to you.", aunt Julia said, giving Rachel a pack of Cd's.

"Thank you. I forgot I lend them to you, I thought I lost them in the moving."

"Sorry about returning them so late, I just didn't come around to listening to them."

"Doesn't matter."

"I have to go now, Rach, otherwise I'm going to be late for work, bye,"

"Bye", Rachel said, still sleepy.

This made her think about the Cd's she lent to her aunt and made her stop thinking about Quinn. She realised this after a few minutes and she was back to thinking about Quinn.

xxx

When Rachel entered the coffee shop called Corner she saw Quinn sitting at a table by the window. She walked over there and said, "Hi". Quinn was reading a book and hadn't seen Rachel approaching here. She looked up and saw Rachel standing there. Quinn started blushing a little and said, "Hi" almost inaudible. Rachel took the seat in front of Quinn and just sat there. They both didn't know what to say to each other. They hadn't seen each other for so long.

Finally Rachel spoke "Mercedes said you were in New York to open your own coffee shop."

"Yes, I am. I'm not able to do it yet, so that's why I'm working as a hostess now.", Quinn answered staring down to avoid looking Rachel in the eyes.

"So how long have you been in New York?"

"For two months now."

"Oh.. so do you like it here?"

"Yeah. Everything is so different here."

"It is isn't it. It was weird being here at first, but now I feel like this is my home.", Rachel said, happy that they were finally talking.

They spent there afternoon catching up on everything that happened and talk about how different New York was from Lima. When they finally both went home they had talked for almost three hours.


	3. The movie

I know where this story is going, but I'm not sure how to get to it yet.

* * *

><p>Rachel was so busy the next weeks with the production she was in, an off-Broadway production, but still very big, that she hadn't had a chance to see Quinn. She really wanted to see her again. She didn't really know why. The last time Quinn was friendly to here it ended badly, so why would she want to be "friends" again?<p>

Luckily for Rachel the fact that she was so busy with the production also got her mind of Quinn a little. When Quinn called her almost a month after they saw each other in the coffee house, Rachel wasn't thinking about Quinn any more. She was surprised that Quinn called her before remembering that they had promised to stay in touch with each other now that they both live in New York.

Quinn asked her if she had time somewhere that week to go to a movie.

"What movie?", Rachel asked.

"I'm not sure yet. I would like to see Elle s'appelait Sarah or Harry Potter."

"I've seen Harry Potter already. I don't know the other one, what is it about?"

"It's a book that they made into a film. I read the book a month ago and it's about the Second World War. The book was beautiful, so I would really like to see the film."

"Okay.. Elle s'appelait Sarah it is. I have time this Thursday night."

"Thursday is okay.. the film starts at 8, we meet each other at the cinema. I will text you the address, so you can find it."

"Okay.. that's fine. See you on Thursday than."

"Yeah. Bye"

"Bye"

It was weird when Rachel hang up, she felt like Quinn and her were back to being friends. She didn't know if she really wanted to be friends again, but it would be nice to have someone from Lima around, now that Kurt was in London.

Rachel felt like dressing up that Thursday night and that's what she did. She wore one of her dresses that she know Quinn would like. When she arrived at the cinema she could see at the look on Quinn's face that she really liked the dress.

"You look beautiful", Quinn said.

"Thanks, let's go inside it's cold."

Rachel noticed that Quinn didn't dress up at all. She was wearing jeans and a sweater. Why did she dress up? She felt kind of ridiculous now. Rachel had a worried look at her face and Quinn wondered what was going on in the mind of the brunette girl. She didn't find courage to ask, so instead she asked Rachel how her day was.

"Good, yours.", was all Rachel said back.

"You're sure it was good? You look a little worried?"

Rachel didn't want to answer question, but she knew that if she wouldn't Quinn wouldn't stop asking about her day until she know what was wrong, so she decided to lie. Rachel didn't lie very often.

"Everything with the play is just a little stressful."

"Okay.", Quinn responded not sure if she believed Rachel, but she decided to just have a good time instead of asking about Rachel's day, because it was clear that Rachel didn't want to tell what was wrong.

What was wrong with Rachel? Rachel didn't really know herself. She just realised that she wanted to dress up for Quinn and this was very scary to her. After everything Quinn did to her, she still wanted to be friends with her and make a good expression on her. She didn't understand it herself, so how could she explain this to Quinn. She realised Quinn wasn't the only one that made mistakes in the past, but she still didn't understand why she wanted to be friends with Quinn again so badly..

After the movie they went to drink something in a near by cafe. It was a nice small cafe and it looked like Quinn came there more often, because the bartender greeted her like he had known her all life.

"So who is that with you Quinn?", he asked.

"A high school friend"

"What's her name?"

"Rachel, I told you about her. She was the star of the glee club I used to be in."

"Yeah.. I remember.", he said, before looking at her and saying, "She seems nice."

"She is. Excuse me. I have to go back to her."

They talked about the movie for a while. Quinn couldn't get one question out of her head, so she decided to ask it.

"Who was that girl that was at the restaurant with you?", Quinn asked blushing a little.

"I think you mean Lila."

"So is she someone special?"

"No, just a friend. I don't really have time to see anybody at the moment.", Rachel said. She was surprised Quinn asked this question after everything she had done the last year they were in high school together. Was she okay with it now?

Quinn didn't really know how to respond and decided to go to the bathroom, because she couldn't bare the awkward silence anymore.


	4. Five years ago

AN: This is just a filler.

AN 2: Quinn did have Beth and this is in junior year now. Quinn and Rachel became friends during the time that Quinn was pregnant and remained friends after Quinn had Beth.

AN 3: Thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate the reviews. It's good to know what people think of your story.

* * *

><p><strong>Five years ago:<strong>

Rachel smiled when she saw Quinn walking past her in the hallway. It was the first day of the new school year and Quinn looked a lot better than last year. Quinn smiled back, but was distracted by Brittany and Santana who were walking up to her with two big smiles on their face.

"We are going to get you back in the cheerios.", Santana said.

"How?", Quinn asked curouis about what they came up with.

"You know that I'm head cheerio now? I'm going to say to Sue that I need an assistent and I will ask her if you can be my assistent."

"Why would Sue agree with that?"

"Because she wants you back in the cheerios. I read it in her diary, but she isn't going to ask you yourself, because she is Sue. So are you in? You will have to be my assistent though."

"Of course I'm in."

Quinn was very happy to be back in the cheerios, but her life was still very different from how she wanted it to be. Everything changed so much. She was friends with Rachel Berry, so her social status wasn't as good as she wanted it to be. What could improve her social status?

"What do you think could improve my social status?", Quinn asked.

"Get a boyfriend who is in the football team", Santana answered immediately.

"I can't go back to Finn or Puck though."

"What about this new boy, Sam, I think he likes you."

"Is he in the football team?"

"Yeah. He is."

Quinn was very pleased with the idea of having a boyfriend who is in the football team. It would mean that her social status would get a better than it was now.

**A few weeks later:**

"You're dating Sam and I'm the last to know.. I thought we were friends."

"We are friends Rachel. Just relax. I didn't know Sam was going to tell everyone."

"Okay. I'm sorry for being so hysterical."

"Doesn't matter. So how is it going with Finn?"

"We broke up again, but I don't really care about him anymore. I'm going to move on."

"And you believe that Berry. You have been in a on and off relationship with him for the past months."

Rachel just ignored Quinn and decided to change the subject to glee practice.

Quinn was right a week later Rachel and Finn were back together. Somehow Rachel seemed to be just moving from boy to boy or from on to off with the same boy, she could never really settle.


	5. Four years ago

**Four years ago:**

"Have you seen the exchange student from Norway? She is in my maths class."

"Yes, I spoke to her. She wants to join glee club.", Rachel answered with a big smile on her face.

"Can she sing?"

"I don't know yet, but we can use every member now that Zizes left."

When they were all finally seated in the choir room everyone was curiously looking at the new girl that was standing next to Mr. Schuester. She looked a little nervous.

"Hi, I'm Solveigh and I would like to join glee club.", the girl said with a little smile on her face.

Rachel who was talking to Quinn and Mercedes stopped talking when she heard the girl talking. Her voice sounded nice. Rachel wondered how her singing would sound like.

"You have to try out to join.", Rachel said to her.

"I know. I have a song prepared."

The other glee kids stopped talking now too.

"You can sing your song now.", Mr. Schuester said to Solveigh.

Mr. Schuester didn't have to say that again. The girl walked to the band and handed them the sheet music. They started to play and the girl began to sing.

"She told me not to step on the cracks  
>I told her not to fuss and relax<br>Pretty little face stopped me in my tracks  
>But now she sleeps with one eye open<br>That's the price she'll pay"

She sung very good. Rachel didn't like it. Mercedes was enough competition for her. She didn't need some exchange student to steal her spotlight away, she was the star of the glee club. Rachel knew that they needed her, because otherwise they wouldn't have enough members. She started thinking what she could do to keep her spotlight, but still have that girl in glee. Quinn noticed that Rachel was in her head once again.

"What are you thinking about?", she asked.

"Nothing", Rachel didn't want to tell Quinn what she was thinking about.

A few weeks later Solveigh was really a part of the glee club. Everybody was very happy with her, she new a lot of cool Norwegian music and she was a good story teller. Rachel still had her solo's, so she was happy with the new member too. Solveigh lighted up the choir room, it was good to have some new energy in the glee club. The new energy made them excited for Sectionals and Rachel decided to ask Solveigh to be her co-captain. Rachel was tired of being the only captain and Solveigh seemed to have a lot of great ideas.

"Hi, can I ask you a question?", Rachel asked.

"Of course.", Solveigh responded.

"I was wondering, considering that you have so many great ideas about glee club, if you wanted to be co-captains of the glee club with me?"

"Yes.. that would be nice."

"We need to go through the songs for sectionals. When do you have time?"

"This Thursday after school I have time."

"Okay, see you on Thursday.", Rachel said before walking to her class.

"Bye"


	6. Kurt

AN: I'm sorry that this is so short, but I'm uploading it because I won't be able to upload for at least a week and maybe a week and a half. I'm going on a trip with school for a week. This means no computer for me. When I come back I have a lot of tests, so I probably won't have time to write. I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>The present:<p>

Quinn and Rachel were spending quite some time together lately. They met each other at least once a week and they were back to being friends again. The only problem was that they never talked about the past. They talked about glee club in general, but never about the stuff that happened. Rachel was getting kind of annoyed by the fact that Quinn never started about it and she didn't want to be the one to start about it.

Rachel decided that it was time to talk to someone about this. Kurt had just come back from London, so she could talk to him. She didn't want him to get angry though. She didn't tell him why exactly she wanted to see him, but told him that she wanted to catch up instead.

"Rachel..", Kurt said with a big smile on his face, walking towards her and hugging her.

"You are crushing me."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy to see you again."

"I missed you too. So how is it to be back in New York?"

They talked for over two hours before Rachel dared to mention Quinn.

"So Quinn is in New York."

"Quinn Fabray."

"Yes. She is working in a restaurant as a hostess."

"That's nice. How is she?"

"She is good, we met a few times."

"You met her a few times? Why?"

"To talk about how New York is and about all the glee kids."

"So you are friends with her again."

"Kind of."

"Kind of doesn't excist. Did you forget what she did to you?"

"No I did not. I forgive her."

"Have you talked about it with her."

"No. I need your advice about that. How can I talk to her without her running away."

"Is see okay with it now."

"It seems she is. She asked me if Lila was someone special, so I think she is okay with it now."

"Oh..", Kurt didn't really know how to respond. He didn't like Quinn. He didn't like what she did to Rachel and he wasn't going to encourage her to be friends with Quinn again.

There was an awkward silence for some time until Rachel decided to change the topic.

"So what are you going to do now that you are back in New York?"

They talked for some more and promised each other to meet again soon.


	7. Planning a party

AN: I'm sorry for not uploading for so long. I got sick when I got back from my school trip and when I was feeling better school was very busy, so I didn't have time to write.

* * *

><p>Four years ago:<p>

Now that they were co-captains Rachel and Solveigh spended quite some time together. They were the ones that chose songs and tried to persuade Mr. Schuester to let them sing them. They also made it an habit to practice their signing together. As it turned out Solveigh knew everything about musicals so they had a lot to talk about. They became friends very fast and they were inseparable. So when it was Rachel's birthday they decided to throw a party together. Rachel had only thrown one party in her life before, but she really liked doing it. Knowing Rachel she really liked to plan stuff and that's probably why Solveigh let Rachel do all the planning.

"Who should we invite?", Rachel asked.

"The glee kids of course.."

"Okay.. so how many people?"

"Let's see. Tina and Mike. Brittany and Santana. The boys, Artie, Puck and Finn. We should invite Kurt too and Blaine of course... and Mercedes.", Solveigh said while counting on her hand, "So that makes.. ten."

"Okay and than us two. That makes twelve."

"Wait.. I forgot Quinn."

"So thirteen. Okay."

They spend their whole Saturday planning the party and making invitations. Rachel did most of the planning though. Solveigh just lay on the bed reading some magazines and answering Rachel's questions. When they were finally done planning they went to Breadsticks. Rachel's dads weren't home so they left some money for Rachel and Solveigh to get something to eat.

When they were eating their dessert Rachel saw Quinn, Santana and Brittany enterening the restaurant. She tried not to look in their direction and just hope that they hadn't seen them. But they did. Santana walked to their table.

"What are you doing her, manhands?", she asked.

"Eating of course."

"Interesting.", Santana said looking over to Solveigh, "So what is this? A date?"

"Come Santana.", Quinn said, "Let them eat."

Santana decided to leave it with that. She knew her comment had done enough. Solveigh was looking terrified and Rachel just stared at her food.


	8. Feelings?

So I haven't written in forever. I'm very sorry, but life (school mainly) gets in the way of writing sometimes. I hope you like where this story is going. Thank you everyone who has reviewed this story.

* * *

><p>The present:<p>

"You really have to talk about it with her", Kurt said.

"But I don't want to", Rachel responded.

"How will you know if she really has changed if you don't talk about it?"

"She acts different."

"But does that mean that she really accepts you for who you are now?"

"I don't know.."

"Talk to her! If you don't talk to her I will.", Kurt said.

"Okay.. I will talk to her, but only because I don't want you to talk to her about it."

Rachel knew that Kurt really ment what he said, so she decided to call Quinn. They agreed to see each other tomorrow to have dinner. Rachel was feeling nervous already. She really didn't want to talk about their past. It still hurt too much.

Four years ago:

It was an other day at William Mckinley High School and Rachel had a goal for today. Not see Santana all day. Of course not seeing Santana if you are her primary subject of her bullying is kind of hard. So after her 3rd period Rachel ran into Santana in the hallway. She was somewhere else with her thoughts and Santana had stood in Rachel's way intentional.

"Oh.. sorry Santana." Rachel said trying to walk away.

"Not so fast midget."

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to ask how your date was? You seemed to be enjoying yourself on Saturday."

Rachel flushed and ran away. Santana knew about her crush on Solveigh. That meant it wouldn't take long till Solveigh would know and she didn't want to lose her friend.

Rachel entered the closest bathroom she could find and went into a stall. She pulled down lid and sat on the toilet. She started to cry. Her emotions were worse than ever these days. She found out that she was crushing on Solveigh only Saturday evening. Santana's comment on Saturday made her really realise her feelings for Solveigh and now her emotions where just going everywhere.

After she made her face look like she hadn't cried in a bathroom stall for 15 minutes she went to her next class. The teacher didn't care that she was late. Her grades where perfect, so why would the teacher care. That seemed what every teacher on WMHS seemed to think at least.

Her day went very slow. She spent her lunch in the auditorium on her own. She didn't want to see Santana or Solveigh. Luckily nobody came to look where she was. They probably didn't care. Nobody seemed to care about Rachel most of the time. Only Quinn and Solveigh seemed to care sometimes and even Quinn was a bitch to Rachel a lot of times. Rachel knew the HBIC Quinn wasn't the real Quinn, but it still hurt when Quinn was being a bitch to her.

Of course she couldn't skip glee club, because everybody would know there was something very wrong if Rachel skipped glee club. She went, but stayed quiet all practice. This was unusual, but not as unusual as not going and of course nobody cared. The only person she talked to was Solveigh. She really didn't want Solveigh to notice there was something wrong with her. When glee club was finally over she couldn't get out of there fast enough. She almost ran to her car. Finally in her car she felt tears welling up in her eyes again, so she drove to home very fast, without breaking the speed limits of course.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: It's not much, but I just wanted to let you guys know I'm planning on finishing this story. I just don't have the time to write at the moment. It's almost summer break and one of my things on my to do list for summer break is finishing this story.

* * *

><p>The week went by and it was Friday morning already. The party would be this evening. Rachel avoided Solveigh a lot that week, but tried to not make it too much she didn't want Solveigh to notice. She wouldn't be able to avoid Solveigh tonight, but she that wasn't her main concern. She needed everyone to behave like they like each other tonight, because now that sectionals was only two weeks away they needed to start behaving like a team.<p>

The day went by fast and glee club was cancelled, because Mr. Schue had some kind of family emergency. She had some hours before the party. Solveigh would come over for dinner and after dinner they would start preparing for the party. She was excited because it would be her first real party, but she was also a little scared. Everyone was going to be there and she didn't really want to see Santana.

She decided to make a myspace video to kill the time. She didn't make them every day any more. Only when she had nothing to do. What song would she chose? Somehow "I kissed a girl" started playing in her head. It was stupid. She threw herself on the bed and started punching the matress. Why couldn't she get Santana's comment out of her head. Sure she likes Solveigh, but not on that level.

An hour later she was still lying on the bed and was asleep now. Solveigh knocked on the door, but Rachel didn't respond. So she walked in. She saw Rachel and she looked not too happy.

"Hi, are you alright?", Solveigh asked

"Yeah.. I'm fine. I just have a headache.", Rachel lied, she didn't really know why she was lying.


	10. Chapter 10

I wrote this when it was faberry week, so I wrote this some time ago. I really want to get back to writing this story. I'll try to write at least some more before the end of this year.

* * *

><p>The glee kids started arriving around nine. Kurt and Blaine were the first to arrive and shortly after them Puck and Lauren arrived. Puck of course held up a couple of bottles of alcohol.<p>

"I brought the booze", he yelled. He looked like he already drunk some of the booze he was talking about.

"Noah, my dads will kill me if they find out!", Rachel said with fear in her voice.

"Lucky for us they aren't here."

Puck had started drinking and was convincing everyone to join him. Quinn was the only one who kept refusing. Even Rachel decided that one drink can't hurt. Santana was always in for some beer pong and somehow she managed to convince Rachel that beer pong was a lot of fun. Of course Rachel was already highly intoxicated, so she agreed. Rachel teamed up with Solveigh and they played against Puck and Santana. Puck and Santana kicked their asses, as it was the first time they played beer pong for both Rachel and Solveigh, so after playing a couple of games they were both very drunk.

A couple hours later Puck was the first to suggest spin the bottle. He wanted to see some sweet lady kisses. Almost everyone participated, they were too drunk to care. Only Tina and Mike refused to play.

"I'll start", Santana shouted. Somehow she managed to spin Brittany. A couple turns later after Rachel had just kissed Puck she spinned the bottle and the bottle landed on Solveigh. "That's hot", Puck said. Rachel looked nervous. "You can say no if you want to," she said to Solveigh.

"No, it's alright.. You need to come closer", Solveigh said with a wink.

"Okay..", Rachel said while moving closer to Solveigh. They kissed very quick while Puck was whistling.


End file.
